


Frozen Hearts

by DavidB1000



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow Friendship, Caitlin is a Private Person, Depression, F/F, Gen, Past Relationship(s), Sad, Spoilers, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: After the Season 5 finale, Barry sees Caitlin become despondent and depressed, leading to him realizing just how much Caitlin keeps to herself.





	Frozen Hearts

The first sign that something was off was when Barry walked into Caitlin's office at S.T.A.R labs and saw her looking at her desk and frowning. Ever since Nora vanished, Barry didn't know how to even describe it better than that, Caitlin seemed to have been hit harder than Barry or Iris. She had barely left her office at S.T.A.R labs since the whole event.  
The second sign that something was off was when Caitlin didn't seem to hear him as he politely knocked on her door. She had always been alert, something that apparently Killer Frost gave her when she first gained her powers, or when Barry broke time with Flashpoint, he wasn't sure.

“Caitlin?” Barry spoke.  
Caitlin looked up and Barry saw the frozen tears on her face. She looked up at him and sniffed. “I really cared for her, Barry.” 

It was then, at that moment, Barry understood everything. Why Caitlin had been hit so hard. His eyes widened and then he sat down in a chair by her desk. “I didn't realize.” He spoke after a moment.

“I've always been a private person, Barry. That's always been how I am. I never let labels apply to me. If Ronnie had been a woman, I still would have married her.” Caitlin smiled sadly.

A brief moment of silence later, Caitlin continued. “When Nora told me about how I was so happy in her time, so full of love, I knew it was in a way, fate that she would stole my heart. When I kissed her, for the first time, she told me how this was how it was in the future too. After her girlfriend was killed by Godspeed, I was her second love. I don't age, Barry. That's Killer Frost's gift to me. I never even realized it. I will literally always look the same. Nora never cared about that. I was so good to her, and she was so good to me. When things progressed, none of us wanted to be the dirty little secret of the other, but we knew we couldn't share this just yet. It's difficult for me, Barry, to talk about this, because I know she is your daughter from the future who came back in time which is really confusing to even say.” She smiled slightly.

Barry nodded. “Yeah, that was pretty weird. I can understand you being a private person. I never expected this, and I can understand why you were hesitant to ever say anything. I truly understand that. I know that after I literally dropped the ball with regards to Nora's sexuality, it just never bothered me. It was a, Oh, huh, moment. I didn't care about that. I never would. I was never that type of person.”

“I know, Barry, and that is one thing I always like about you. That you never were one to judge others. I never wanted this whole sequence of events to happen. I was frozen, ironically, when Nora started to disappear. I knew that there was literally nothing I could do. I can't literally freeze time itself. That's not something I can do at the moment. And probably won't be able to do until I master control over gravity.” Caitlin spoke.   
“Huh?” Barry blinked. Not expecting that being a thing Killer Frost had.

Caitlin chuckled. “Well, let's just put it this way, when I said I was ageless I wasn't wrong. I never told you this, and I don't think you can blame me, but while I was tending bar for Amunet, Eobard Thawne showed up to talk to me, Barry.”

“Eobard showed up and talked to you?” Barry's eyes widened. “Wow. I never would have expected that from him.”

“Neither did I. I did not expect to learn things from him that I did not know. I will be alive, Barry, when Eobard Thawne is born and I will look the same as I do now.” Caitlin smiled sadly.

“Wow. I didn't expect you to actually live that long.” Barry spoke. “I just thought you just didn't look like you age. That's over 200 years from now.”

“Then much later, I got a visit in my apartment by Abra Kadabra who told me he always respected me, because I was alive in his time, and I never went mad with power or knowledge.” Caitlin spoke.

Barry broke out in goosebumps. “That's 4300 years from now.”

“I know.” Caitlin smiled sadly. “Yeah, I didn't expect any of this, Barry. Not falling in love with Nora, not finding out I live forever, you know. None of this is what I expected.” 

“Well, I guess as long as I don't put a few thousand candles on your birthday cake, you'll be fine with me visiting you in the future.” Barry grinned.

“Please don't put that many candles. Use Roman numerals for years after the first thousand.” Caitlin smiled.

“I will.” Barry spoke. “I'm sorry about Nora and everything.” 

“I know.” Caitlin frowned. “I think I will be okay soon. I think talking about it has helped.”  
“I will be here for you, Caitlin.” Barry spoke.  
“Thank you, Barry. You will always be a good friend.” Caitlin smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> If I messed on the tags or something, let me know. I've been writing this for a while. And I want it to go well. Because Barry honestly would understand Caitlin keeping it a secret. And honestly, he wouldn't hate his friend for loving his daughter from the future.


End file.
